The inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device by which an interference effect between word lines is substantially reduced or eliminated.
As semiconductor devices have become increasingly highly integrated, a width of an insulation layer decreases. As a result, a distance or interval between adjacent word lines and a distance or interval between adjacent floating gates also decrease. As a result, an interference effect occurs between the word lines and the floating gates, deepening a cell threshold voltage (Vth) shift and thus degrading the reliability of the semiconductor device.